Janis Joplin
Die Drogen waren stärker als der Blues Janis Joplin (* 19. Januar 1943 in Port Arthur, Texas; † 4. Oktober 1970 in Los Angeles, Kalifornien) …… lebte schnell und starb viel zu jung: Heute wäre sie 75 geworden – Ikone der Hippie-Bewegung 19. Januar 2018 Full discography Big Brother and the Holding Company Kozmic Blues Band Full Tilt Boogie Band Big Brother & the Holding Company / Full Tilt Boogie Later collections deutsch [https://de.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Janis_Joplin/Diskografie&action=edit Diese Diskografie bei WP] ist eine Übersicht über die veröffentlichten Tonträger der US-amerikanischen Sängerin Janis Joplin. Die ersten zwei Alben wurden unter dem Bandnamen Big Brother and the Holding Company veröffentlicht. Big Brother and the Holding Company August 1967 Mainstream Records S/6099 Titelliste Seite 1 # Bye, Bye Baby (Powell St. John) (2:35) # Easy Rider (James Gurley) (2:21) # Intruder (Janis Joplin) (2:25) # Light Is Faster Than Sound (Peter Albin) (2:29) # Call on Me (Sam Andrew) (2:32) Seite 2 # Women Is Losers (Joplin) (2:01) # Blindman (Albin, Andrew, David Getz, Gurley, Joplin) (2:00) # Down on Me (Trad., Arr. Joplin) (2:02) # Caterpillar (Albin) (2:15) # All Is Loneliness (Moondog) (2:15) Als Singles erschienen Blindman / All Is Loneliness und Down on Me / Call on Me. Wiederveröffentlichungen auf dem Columbia-Label enthalten zusätzlich die Songs der dritten bei Mainstream veröffentlichten Single: Coo Coo (6. Lied Seite 1; 1:56) und Last Time (6. Lied Seite 2; 2:15). Musiker * Janis Joplin – vocals * Peter Albin – bass guitar * Sam Andrew – guitar, vocals * David Getz – drums * James Gurley – guitar, vocals Cheap Thrills (Big Brother and the Holding Company) August 1968 CBS S 63392 Die Aufnahmen entstanden 1968 überwiegend live im Winterland Ballroom in San Francisco. Ball and Chain wurde als einziges Stück durchgehend live aufgenommen. Das Cover wurde von Robert Crumb gezeichnet, es belegt Platz 9 in der Liste der besten Album-Covers der Musikzeitschrift Rolling Stone. Titelliste Seite 1 # Combination of the Two (Andrew) (5:47) # I Need a Man to Love (Andrew, Joplin) (4:54) # Summertime (George Gershwin, Ira Gershwin, DuBose Heyward) (4:01) # Piece of My Heart (Bert Berns, Jerry Ragovoy) (4:15) Seite 2 # Turtle Blues (Joplin) (4:22) # Oh, Sweet Mary (Albin, Andrew, Getz, Gurley, Joplin) (4:16) # Ball and Chain (Willie Mae Thornton) (9:02) Musiker * Janis Joplin – vocals * Peter Albin – bass guitar, guitar * Sam Andrew – bass guitar, guitar, vocals * David Getz – piano, drums * James Gurley – bass guitar, guitar Chartpositionen * Höchste Chartposition (Billboard 200) - #1 Als Single wurde Piece of My Heart ausgekoppelt. I Got Dem Ol' Kozmic Blues Again Mama! September 1969 CBS S 63546 Die beteiligten Musiker werden gelegentlich als Kozmic Blues Band bezeichnet. Titelliste Seite 1 # Try (Jerry Ragovoy, Chip Taylor) (3:57) # Maybe (Richard Barrett) (3:41) # One Good Man (Joplin) (4:12) # As Good As You've Been to This World (Nick Gravenites) (5:27) Seite 2 # To Love Somebody (Barry & Robin Gibb) (5:14) # Kozmic Blues (Joplin, Gabriel Mekler) (4:24) # Little Girl Blue (Lorenz Hart, Richard Rodgers) (3:51) # Work Me, Lord (Gravenites) (6:45) Die CD enthält folgende Bonustracks: # Dear Landlord (Bob Dylan, Joplin) (2:32) # Summertime (George Gershwin) (5:04; live at Woodstock) # Piece of My Heart (Ragovoy, Bert Berns) (6:31; live at Woodstock) Musiker * Janis Joplin – lead vocals, guitar * Sam Andrew – guitar, vocals * Richard Kermode – electronic organ, keyboards * Gabriel Mekler – electronic organ, keyboards * Brad Campbell – bass guitar * Maury Baker – drums * Lonnie Castille – drums * Cornelius „Snooky“ Flowers – baritone saxophone * Terry Clements – tenor saxophone * Luis Gasca – trumpet Als Single wurde Kozmic Blues / Little Girl Blue ausgekoppelt. Pearl Januar 1971 CBS S 64188 Das Album erschien drei Monate nach Joplins Tod. Begleitband war die Gruppe Full Tilt Boogie. Buried Alive in the Blues blieb ein Instrumentalstück, da Joplin vor dem Aufnahmetermin des Gesangsparts starb. Das drei Tage vor ihrem Tod aufgenommene Mercedes Benz, ein A-Cappella-Fragment, ist die letzte Aufnahme Joplins. Die Musikzeitschrift Rolling Stone setzte das Album Pearl auf Platz 125 der „500 Greatest Albums of All Time“.500 Greatest Albums of All Time bei rollingstone.com, abgerufen am 10. September 2014 Titelliste Seite 1 # Move Over (Joplin) (3:39) # Cry Baby (Ragovoy, Berns) (3:56) # A Woman Left Lonely (Dan Penn, Spooner Oldham) (3:27) # Half Moon (John Hall, Johanna Hall) (3:51) # Buried Alive in the Blues (Gravenites) (2:24; nur Full Tilt Boogie Band) Seite 2 # My Baby (Ragovoy, Mort Shuman) (3:44) # Me and Bobby McGee (Kris Kristofferson, Fred Foster) (4:29) # Mercedes Benz (Joplin, Bob Neuwirth, Michael McClure) (1:46) # Trust Me (Bobby Womack) (3:15) # Get It While You Can (Ragovoy, Mort Shuman) (3:23) Die CD von 1999 enthält vier Bonustracks (Liveaufnahmen von der Festival Express Tour am 4. Juli 1970): # Tell Mama (Clarence Carter, Marcus Daniel, Wilbur Terrell) (6:32) # Little Girl Blue (Rodgers, Hart) (3:50) # Try (Ragovoy, Taylor) (6:52) # Cry Baby (Ragovoy, Berns) (6:29) Des Weiteren existiert eine 2 CD Legacy Edition mit sechs Bonustracks auf der CD 1 … # Happy Birthday, John (Happy Trails) # Me and Bobby McGee (demo version) # Move Over (alternate version) # Cry Baby (alternate version) # My Baby (alternate version) # Pearl (instrumental) … sowie einer Bonus-CD 2, live aufgenommen während der „Festival Express Tour“ am 28. Juni in Toronto und am 4. Juli in Calgary. # Tell Mama # Half Moon # Move Over # Maybe # Summertime # Little Girl Blue # That's Rock'N Roll # Try (Just A Little Bit Harder) # Kozmic Blues # Piece Of My Heart # Cry Baby # Get It While You Can # Ball And Chain Musiker * Janis Joplin – vocals, guitar * Richard Bell – piano * Ken Pearson – organ * John Till – electric guitar * Brad Campbell – bass guitar * Clark Pierson – drums In Concert Mai 1972 CBS S 67241 Das Live-Album erschien posthum als Doppel-LP. Die erste Schallplatte (Seiten1 und 2) enthält Aufnahmen mit Big Brother and the Holding Company, die mit Ausnahme zweier Stücke (All Is Loneliness, Ego Rock, beide am 4. April 1970 im Fillmore West) im Jahr 1968 (Down on Me und Piece of My Heart am 2. März im Grande Ballroom in Detroit, Bye, Bye Baby am 12. April im Winterland, San Francisco, Road Block, Flower In The Sun und Summertime am 23. Juni im Carousel Ballroom, San Francisco) entstanden. Die Songs Road Block, Flower In The Sun und Ego Rock sind Erstveröffentlichungen. Die Aufnahmen der zweiten LP (Seiten 3 und 4) entstanden mit der Full Tilt Boogie Band am 28. Juni in Toronto (Half Moon und Kozmic Blues) und am 4. Juli in Calgary. Titelliste Seite 1 # Down on Me (Trad., Arr. Joplin) (3:05) # Bye, Bye Baby (St. John) (4:29) # All Is Loneliness (L. Hardin (Moondog)) (2:15) # Piece of My Heart (Bert Berns, Jerry Ragovoy) (4:15) Seite 2 # Road Block (Joplin, Albin) (2:53) # Flower In The Sun (S. Andrew) (3:07) # Summertime (Gershwin, Heyward) (4:31) # Ego Rock (Gravenites, Joplin) (8:32) Seite 3 # Half Moon (Hall, Hall) (4:36) # Kozmic Blues (Joplin, Mekler) (6:05) # Move Over (Joplin) (5:09) Seite 4 # Try (Ragovoy, Taylor) (3:57) # Get It While You Can (Ragovoy, Shuman) (7:04) # Ball and Chain (Thornton) (9:15) Auf der später veröffentlichen CD (Columbia 466838 2) sind die Tracks von 1 bis 14 durchnummeriert). Janis Joplin's Greatest Hits Juli 1973, Sampler CBS 65470 Titelliste Seite 1 # Piece of My Heart (Berns, Ragovoy) mit Big Brother & The Holding Company # Summertime (Gershwin, Gershwin, Heyward) mit Big Brother & The Holding Company # Try (Ragovoy, Taylor) mit der Kozmic Blues Band # Cry Baby (Ragovoy, Berns) mit der Full Tilt Boogie Band # Me and Bobby McGee (Kristofferson, Foster) mit der Full Tilt Boogie Band Seite 2 # Down on Me (Trad., Arr. Joplin) mit Big Brother & The Holding Company # Get It While You Can (Ragovoy, Shuman) mit der Full Tilt Boogie Band # Bye, Bye Baby (St. John) mit Big Brother & The Holding Company # Move Over (Joplin) mit der Full Tilt Boogie Band # Ball and Chain (Thornton) mit der Full Tilt Boogie Band Die CD (Columbia 494146 2) enthält folgende Bonustracks: # Maybe (Barrett) mit der Kozmic Blues Band # Mercedes Benz (Joplin, Neuwirth, McClure) mit der Full Tilt Boogie Band Weitere posthume Veröffentlichungen Live in Amsterdam 1974, Live Album Janis 1975, Sampler (auch mit frühen Aufnahmen, etwa mit der Band von Dick Oxtot 1965) Live in Honolulu 1975, Live-Album Wicked Woman 1976, Sampler Anthology 1980, Sampler Farewell Song 1982, Sampler Janis 1993, Sampler This is Janis Joplin 1995, sieben bis dahin unveröffentlichte Stücke aus dem Jahr 1965. Nur Janis Joplin (vocals, guitar) ist original, die Begleitinstrumente wurden nachträglich aufgenommen. 18 Essential Songs 1995, Sampler The Collection 1995, Sampler Live at Winterland '68 1998, Live-Album Live at Woodstock: August 19, 1969 1999, Live-Album Box of Pearls 1999 Rare Pearls 1999, sieben Lieder aus dem Album Box of Pearls Janis: Little Girl Blue 2016, Soundtrack zum gleichnamigen Dokumentarfilm von Amy Berg The Television Broadcast Sessions 1968 –1970 2017, Live-Sampler Auszeichnungen für Musikverkäufe | | | |GesG=6 |GesP=16 }} Quellen Weblinks * Sessionographie von Janis Joplin www * * Kategorie:Person Kategorie:USA